


Love is in the Air

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, butterfly kisses, cute malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: An evening with Malec.





	Love is in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! Just a cute one shot on Malec. Hope you guys like it. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

It was one of those quite and peaceful evenings which Magnus and Alec cherished the most. The warlock didn't have any clients or spells to make and Alec had a day off at the institute. 

Magnus's fingers are weaving through Alec's thick but soft hair, gently combing through the strands as the younger one's head was on his lap reading some kind of book. This is incredibly domestic for Alec but he hoped years from now they will still do it, wrapped among themselves and remember these beautiful memories together where they feel nothing but love

Alec's eyes were slowly dropping close as Magnus continued to caress his head when suddenly he felt light feathery feeling brushing on his forehead. It continued until he couldn't hold himself anymore and a giggle escaped his mouth 

The feeling stopped

Alec opened his eyes and looked at the older man above him "What was that?" Magnus smiled...a smile that was only meant for Alec "Nothing" 

Alec got up from his lap "C'mon Magnus. Seconds back you did something" Magnus leaned in close until his hot breath hit Alec's cheek "Oh you mean...like this?" he fluttered his eyelashes on Alec's cheek, few times, repeatedly and Alec again giggled "Okay stop! That's tickles" 

A confident smirk forms on Magnus's face as he gets a hold on Alec's shoulders to hold him in place and dives in under his long pale neck where his favourite rune is carved. He blinks again and again earning a burst of laughter from his boyfriend "Magnus! Please" 

Magnus doesn't stop. He wants to hear Alec's laugh forever. He loves the sound which is so pure and innocent. When Alec is wheezing and out of breath, only then the older man lets go of him.

Alec takes few more seconds to collect himself before he gazes into Magnus's eyes "Mags...that was.."

"Butterfly kisses" said Magnus and kissed Alec on his forehead. Alec is still smiling when he raised his eyebrows "A what?" 

Magnus gave a small nod "Butterfly kisses in which you use only your eyelashes to show your love to your partner" Alec smiled fondly at his boyfriend and leaned in closer "Like this?" he fluttered his eyeslashes on Magnus's forehead couple of times and pulled back

Magnus cupped Alec's face in his hands and they share a kiss "Perfect Alexander. You learn very quickly"

"Well I'm a shadowhunter" Alec smiled sheepishly and Magnus returned his smile with his own "I love you my Shadowhuter" 

"I love you too my Warlock"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
